Topaz
by SabrinaYutsuki
Summary: ONE SHOT - COMPLETE The faint December sunlight was a meager spotlight to the beauty of his topaz eyes... NOTE: I have only read the first book, so this assumes only the details in the first book.


Topaz  
by SabrinaYutsuki

_He was perfect the way the gods were perfect. _

_His face was a painter's masterpiece - His hair a beautiful shade of ochre bronze that could only be toppled in beauty by the portrait it framed - pale skin, chiseled jaws, and topaz eyes. _

_His eyes were topaz today. Which meant that at this very day, topaz was my favorite gem... my favorite color. When his eyes were this ethereal tinge, I could almost see an enthralling glow that I could bask in for the rest of my life. His smile only magnified the light. _

_How ironic could it be that he was a creature of the dark? One that many had talked about in hushed, frightened whispers, or in ridiculously conjured stories? They talked of a blood thirsty race aimed only for self-satisfaction. An evil, cursed group. _

_Nobody knew how inaccurate the description was. At least for the Cullens. At least for Edward. _

_Nobody knew except me. _

_This very moment, with the faint sunlight a meager spotlight to his beauty, it was hard to swallow that it was not a dream. That at this very moment, Edward's eyes were really boring into mine and his cold hands were gently stroking my cheek like priceless China. That I was sharing in this grandiose secret he had welcomed me into._

_I started drowning again in topaz._

Until the phone rang rudely.

-oo-oo-oo-oo-

"Hello?"

I muttered, the words slurred and groggy.

"**HONEY!!!** Get out of your bed right now and open the door. I've been waiting outside your door for 15 minutes!! What are you doing still lying on your bed?"

I instinctively moved the phone inches away from my ear. When my mother was hysterical, her voice often erupted into high-pitched shrieks.

Immediately rising from my futon, I reached for the door, walking in a dizzy line, still drunk with sleepiness. I fumbled for the locks until I finally met eye to eye with my mother, holding a huge bag.

"**Arabella!** Have you forgotten what day it is today?"

Her words just passed by me carelessly, not making as much sense and urgency as my mother's face was implying. But my eyes widened in shock when they finally did hit me. Hard.

I dashed to the bathroom in a hurried frenzy. I could faintly hear my mother's sigh of resignation.

I was quite the hopeless case.

When I got out of the shower, the rest of the morning was a blur. My father and several strangers came into the room. Doing my hair. My makeup. Telling me to pose this way or that way. Blinding flashes hurting my eyes.

All I knew was that I was suddenly staring at a full-length mirror, staring at a bride with an incredulous expression on her made up face.

"You look perfect, Bella. Jackie just called a while ago to tell me that the venue is perfect and just waiting for your perfect groom and for you to stride perfectly in there. Everything's PERFECT!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. How many "perfect's" did she have to say to get the point across? My ramblings were immediately squelched, however, by the realization that in a few minutes, I was to be married.

Pretty soon, I was in a sleek black Jaguar, the visions around me whizzing past by me at a dizzying pace until it finally rested on a house in Arizona, and a cozy gathering at the garden.

My mother's house.

I was immediately transported to my old room, to make sure the groom wouldn't see me before the wedding. Something about bad luck.

The familiarity of the room struck a chord in me. I recalled countless nights doing homework and listening to music as I stared at my nondescript ceiling. How long had that been? When did life go by so fast?

My dad came to me and gave my hand a squeeze. He wasn't very demonstrative in his feelings but the gesture meant everything to me at that moment. I could feel something stinging my eyes and I fought it back with a smile.

"I'll leave you alone for a while. I'm going to make sure everything's good downstairs."

Leave it to my dad to give me exactly what I needed - space. Had it been my mom, I would have been gasping for air as she crushed my ribs and cried on my dress.

When the door shut discreetly, I was alone with my thoughts. The images of my dream wafted back to my memory, and I could only smile.

"Bella."

The voice was barely audible but I immediately picked up the tone and the voice. Only one man could ever enunciate his words so impeccably.

"Edward."

I said his name almost breathlessly. He had that effect on me.

He looked at me... perhaps even gawked at me... stuttered a bit before he was finally able to compose himself.

"I must say that I am positively tongue-tied right now. To say that you look ravishing would be an understatement."

I blushed. Wasn't I too old for blushing? But I got back on my feet immediately.

"I didn't know the debonaire Edward Cullen could ever be at a loss for words."

He smiled.

"Only for you, my love."

The words were sweet, but all so distant. And I realized just how bittersweet the moment was.

"You can just say it, and I would go with you and be yours forever."

Just a few simple words. Just one small action. Why couldn't he do it?

He looked at me morosely.

"You know why."

I knew. **_But I never quite understood_**.

I didn't understand when he forced me to go to college. I didn't understand when he forced me to take that "interesting job". I didn't understand when he pushed me to "give that lad a chance".

Somehow, it felt like he didn't understand anymore either.

But his eyes became resolute, as though he had ended his inner debate.

"Years from now, you are going to be happy about our decision. And you will forget about me."

I didn't want to argue anymore. Nothing came out of it. I just nodded. And shockingly enough, a part of me was imbibing the words.

His cold hands gently tucked a stray hair into my ear. The effect of his touch was still electric. Cold and warm all at the same time. He was looking at me the same way he used to years ago.

And his eyes were topaz again today.

His eyes were magical again today.

The faint December sunlight was a meager spotlight to the beauty of his topaz eyes.

"Edward, I..."

The door decided to open that moment and in a swift moment, my angel was gone.

_Gone, perhaps, forever._

"Bella, it's time."

I nodded.

We marched down the house towards the garden, and a lovely piece was swelling. It was Claire De Lune. The coincidence was maddening.

A few steps more and I was staring into a face. His was not a face of a god, though many said he was quite the handsome man. And his eyes... They were a brilliant cerulean. Brilliant. **But not topaz**.

And yet, his eyes shone of so much love. Of an almost modern fairy tale future. A nice house in a decent neighbourhood. A child or two. A pet dog. A normal, happy home.

It was a surreal scene and I could not help but smile.

_ Perhaps Edward was right about what he said awhile ago..._

I held the hands of the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with. The priest began the ceremony, and the air was serene. A peaceful resolution. I held hands with my husband-to-be - his hands rough but warm.

_ ...However, Edward wasn't completely right..._

The faint December sunlight was a meager spotlight to the beauty of my topaz engagement ring.

_** ...Topaz will always be my favorite gem.**_


End file.
